


The one where they go on a fun vacation

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Rainbow Rowell - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, Wayward Son - Fandom, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: #snowbaz#simonandbaz#rainbowrowell#carryonbook#pennybunce, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: Simon and friends go to a private beach house, play games and get drunk. Simon says some things to Baz he would never say out loud and he gets very insecure. Baz helps him through it..... this is fun and sweet and everything more.... may be some nsfw😏
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, simonandbaz - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Simon 

Two whole weeks. Two weeks on a private beach with just me and my friends. Penny magicked up a bunch of money and booked us a beautiful vacation far away from anything. America was a bust and we all decided we needed a vacation due over. Since no one can see us, I am free to have my wings out. We have a beach house all to ourselves and a designated area for us. There is some other people on the island but we paid big money for them not to disturb us unless we need them. The beach house has two bedrooms and we haven’t quite decided who’s sharing what. Agatha and Penny are yelling at Shepard to put on sunblock as they get ready to go outside. I know that Baz isn’t big on the sun so I promised him that we would go after sundown. Right now he’s sitting on the sofa playing on his phone and I can’t believe we have come so far. We have all been through a lot. But Baz and I have had a rocky relationship but now I think we have found peace. I go over to him and kiss his forehead. “ What’s up” I say. His nose is all scrunched up and he’s staring at his phone. I try to distract him by kissing his neck. “ Sorry, Snow” he rolls his eyes and sets his phone down on the table “ There’s no wifi and the data isn’t working”. “ It’s okay” I say “ we don’t need WiFi to have fun” I smile and his eyebrows shoot up surprised. I look at him confused. “ I brought board games”. Baz 

Come on Basilton get your mind out of the gutter. Of course he just wants to play a game. We play uno for what feels like forever and then we eat scones and tea. It’s around six pm when the others get back. “ What have you two been up to” Bunce says with a smirk. “ Nothing much” Snow says standing up smiling. “ Want to play a game” he asks. So I guess the late night beach idea is out of the water. “ Sure” Shepard says “ What game” Agatha says Penny comes over and says “ STRIP POKER” Shepard laughs and Agatha rolls her eyes. Simon is slightly blushing and I hold back a smirk. “ We don’t have poker” Agatha says. Penny goes over to Simons pile of games and says “ Strip Twister?” Well shit. Wellbelove and Bunce are setting up the mat as Shepard makes margaritas in the kitchen. Simon is sitting on the couch and he’s biting his lip. I go over to him and sit next to him and put a hand on his knee. “ What is it, love “ he meets my eyes and he smiles a fake smile. “ Nothing” he places his hand over mine and he says. “ I need a drink”. Alcohol will surely help this situation. Shepard passes out some Margaritas and the game begins.

Simon

I have a hand on blue a elbow on red a foot on green and a knee on yellow. Penny is basically laying on me and Shepard is basically laying on her. Agatha kept getting out and refused to take off her bra so she’s sitting on the couch watching and I can tell she’s really drunk. I’m trying to not look up because if I do my face will collide with Baz’s underwear covered ass. Somehow Penny still has all her clothes on. I’ve lost my socks and I’m not looking forward to loosing anything more. I’ve never been self conscious until I gained weight.... I mean I didn’t gain a lot but I no I’m not perfect. Shepard’s shirt is off and his markings are fully visible. Baz is clad in only his underwear and undershirt and I wish this wasn’t the first time seeing him like this. Once I fall again I decide to take a break and I go drink some more Margaritas. I’m in the kitchen for about five minutes when Baz comes and finds me. 

Baz  
Everyone is drunk. I knew this would happen so I took responsibility and only had one margarita. Snow has disappeared for about a hour and I find him emptying the margarita pitcher into his mouth in the kitchen. “ Snow, stop that” He looks up at me and gives me the biggest grin. “ Crowley your so sexy Baz” I try my best not to blush. He’s drunk Basilton he doesn’t no what he’s saying. “ Time to go to bed, Snow” He rolls his eyes and pouts “ Please don’t call me Snow I hate it so so so so much” he starts laughing then and I take a deep breath and walk closer to him. I wrap one of his arms around my neck and drag him to the living room. Agatha is passed out on the couch and Shepard is braiding Bunces hair. “ Going to bed” I say and Bunce smiles “ Have funnnnbbb” I roll my eyes and go to one of the empty bedrooms. I put Snow on the bed and he immediately starts to whine like a child. “ Bazzzy I’m not tired” “ I can guarantee you are” He pouts and grabs my waist. “ So so beautiful” he says “ so unlike me” my brows go up as I repeat his words again. “ Love, what do you mean” “ You’re so gorgeous.... and I’m so not” he smiles but I can see the pain and I can slowly start to see the tears too. I don’t think this is just some drunk words I think he means it. I pull him to me and wrap my arms around him. He breaks apart from me and says “ I’m sorry.... I’m so so sorry.... I want to have sex with you but I can’t because I can’t even look at myself in the mirror let alone have you see..... the wings and tail don’t help either, I feel so empty now as if I don’t have a purpose and I want to be better for you, for us but I can’t be a good partner if I can’t make you happy and that’s the one thing I’m so so bad at” He cry’s into my shoulder until he falls asleep. 

Simon 

When I wake up everything is dark. I no I’m laying in a bed but my head is spinning and I feel like I’m gonna throw up. I try to sit up and I see a glass of water by the table and I inhale it. I see two Motrin’s and I practically chew them. I glance to my left and see Baz asleep. His hair is a mess of black on the pillow and he’s drooling a tad. What happened last night? All I remember was twister and then Oh Oh.... I remember margaritas and crying and..... I bolt out of the bed and I try to get some balance as I fumble into the bathroom. I splash water on my face and look at myself in the mirror. My wings are tucked behind my back but my tail is thrashing. I’m still in last nights clothes but I quickly rip them off as I get into the shower and turn the water freezing. I stand in the freezing water for about 5 minutes until I get sick of it and turn it boiling hot. I hear a knock on the door and choose to ignore it. Then there is another and I just roll my eyes and don’t answer. But then the bathroom door opens and I thank any god out there that there is a shower curtain.

Baz  
Simon has been in the bathroom for almost a hour. I decided to let him be but after the clock ticked a new number I had to check on him. When I walk into the bathroom there is so much steam I start to sweat. “ Love, are you okay “ I say I hear him huff out a breath and he says “ Yea I’ll be out in a minute” I frown even though he can’t see it. “ I made you some tea, it’s on the counter” He says a loud “Mmhm” And I decide to let him be. When I walk into the sitting area, wellbelove is laying on the couch in a bra and underwear still asleep and Bunce is making something in the kitchen. “ Where’s Shepard” I say sitting down at the table. Bunce turns her face away as she says “ still sleeping” . I smile to myself and nod. She made eggs and scones and tea. I scarf down all the food and when I’m about to put away my plate Simon comes into the kitchen wearing light jeans and a white t-shirt. His eyes are red rimmed and he doesn’t make eye contact with me as he sits down and starts eating. Well I guess I don’t have to ask if he remembers what happened last night because clearly he does. When he’s done eating he says “ I’m going to the beach” he grabs some sunglasses and walks out. Bunce looks at me with a unsure face. “ What did you do Basilton?”she starts hitting me with a oven mit. “ Nothing Bunce I Swear.... last night... while he was drunk he told me things I don’t think he has ever said out loud”. She drops the oven mit and says “ Well what the hell are you still doing here get your ass out of here and find him” She’s right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person told me to keep writing and that’s all the support I need lol😂 This chapter is a little short but the next one is gonna be .... 😳 ENJOY

Simon  
I run my bare feet through the sand and then lay out the towel I brought and lay down. It’s really hot but I didn’t feel like wearing shorts.  
I no that I will have to talk to Baz I know that I will have to explain. But I just am not in the mood to argue right now. I hear birds chirp above me and the sun is so bright and beautiful even behind my eyelids I can see the orange. Then I hear footsteps and the orange I can see turns shadowed. I open my eyes and see Baz standing, looking down at me with worried eyes. I sit up and look off into the distance.  
“ I know what your gonna say so don’t waste your breath saying it” I mumble.  
Baz looks confused.  
The fact that he’s even out here wearing a flower shirt with the buttons undone to his navel and grey shorts. He’s not even wearing sun glasses. He could burst into flames at any minute.  
He gets on his knees in front of me and wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses my forehead. He hugs me like it’s the first and last time. When he’s ready to pull away I grab his neck and kiss his lips. Deep and full of love.  
“ Simon.... I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t talk to me...I never want you to have such doubts in me that I won’t love you... I don’t want to pressure you into things you don’t want to do, I want you to be comfortable and I want you to tell me what you want... your beautiful Simon, so so beautiful” He kisses me again and my heart feels like it is going to explode.  
Tears start to stream down my face. 

Baz  
We’re snogging on the beach. Snow is on top of me and he’s kissing my neck and I’m glad that his body is blocking mine from the sun.  
“Come on” he says as he takes my hand and leads me to the water.  
“ Simon, your wearing pants and a shirt” He rolls his eyes and goes into the water until his waist is covered.  
I take the shirt I’m wearing all the way off and Snow is watching. He turns away when I catch his eye. I run into the water after him and splash him.  
“ Why are you wearing clothes in the ocean” I ask. I’m actually very suspicious.  
He shakes his head and smiles.  
“ I don’t want sunburn” he says  
I can see the lie abruptly on his face. The way he turns away and doesn’t look me in the eye as he says it. 

Simon  
Of course I don’t want to take my clothes off. When Baz took his off I almost drowned. So so beautiful. Pale skin glistening in the sunlight.  
I can tell that he knows that I am lying but I don’t have the courage to tell him the truth just yet.  
I take his hips in my hands and lean in to kiss him. 

Baz  
I no he’s insecure and I wish he didn’t feel this way.  
Simon Snow you beautiful disaster oh how I wish you could see it. His white shirt is soaked and practically see through when he walks back to the sand. I could rip that shirt off in one go. We have been out here for hours and it’s time for lunch. I follow Snow back to the beach house and as soon as we get there he goes to our room to change.  
Bunce, Wellbelove and Shepard are getting ready to leave as we enter.  
“ Oh we were just about to go find you” Bunce says.  
“ There are sandwiches in the fridge... we will be back soon” Wellbelove says with a warm smile.  
Shepard smiles too and they leave.  
There up to something but I don’t have the energy to care. I go into our bedroom and Simons clothes are in a ball on the floor and I can hear the shower running. I try not to imagine him naked in the shower as I kick off my flip flops and put on a t shirt and new shorts and belt. I spell myself clean from the beach and lay on the bed with a book.  
When Simon comes out of the shower he has a towel wrapped around his waist but he’s shirtless. He notices me and quickly covers himself with his hands. He grabs new clothes are runs back into the bathroom. 

Simon  
I forgot that we share a room here too... back at Watford Baz was hardly in our room only there to sleep and shower... we never saw much of each other let alone each other naked or half naked even. I grab my clothes and make my way back to the bathroom. I put on a blue t shirt and some grey sweat pants. I run my hands through my wet hair and breath.  
I’m about to open the door when Baz opens it instead.  
“ Crowley Baz, I could have still been changing” I say suddenly breathless.  
“ Love, we need to talk”  
I nod and follow him over to sit at the edge of the bed.  
“ Your so perfect” he says and he kisses my cheek.  
“ I really don’t believe that” I say.  
“ Let me prove it to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is nsfw proceed with caution


	3. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys I’m sorry this chapter is crap! I’m also sorry for not updating... I was writing other snowbaz stuff and low key forgot 😂

Simon   
Every time his lips brush a part of my body he whispers the word beautiful.   
He’s smiling into my skin and sweet nothings roll off his tongue over and over again. When his gaze meets mine again he says   
“ Your amazing, Snow”   
I roll my eyes partly for the comment and partly for him calling me ‘Snow’.   
I kiss his cheek, just briefly.   
He wraps both arms around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder.   
He’s holding me together. He’s always holding me together, and this time I think I might not let go.   
When his gaze finally meets mine again I say the words I always new were true but never new how to say them out loud.   
“ I love you” I say suddenly breathless “ I love you, Baz”   
His face looks shocked and then a smile forms. He grabs my cheeks and looks into my eyes.   
“ I love you too” 

Baz   
We’ve been making out for god knows how long. I’m on top of him and his legs are wrapped around my waist. I can feel him half hard underneath me but I don’t say anything.   
“ Baz” he says in between kisses.   
“ I think....”   
I don’t push him to speak just wait for him to be ready.   
“ I’m ready” he says   
I meet his gaze but he turns away his cheeks on fire.   
“ Are you sure ?”   
“ Yea... maybe.... just start slow”   
I kiss his cheek.  
“ Love, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. “   
“ I want to” he says. I smile and grab his hips. 

Simon   
When his hands grab the ends of my shirt I lift my arms up and he pulls it all the way off and throws it somewhere in the room. I know I’m blushing I no I’m insecure but Baz doesn’t even seem to care at all. His mouth is on my neck and I can feel marks being formed.   
I pull off his shirt and his skin is so pale but grey in some areas but still so beautiful.   
“ Come here” he says and he takes my hips in his hands and I wrap my legs around his waist. 

Baz   
He said to go slow and this was the only thing I could think of. We’re grinding on each other. Our erections now fully visible through our pants. His head is on my shoulder as he grinds down on me.   
His hands find my belt and he’s undoing it then he’s undoing the button on my shorts. Once my zippers down he just puts his hand in my pants.   
For someone so insecure he truly is eager.   
He’s rubbing me threw my underwear and I start to moan.   
I grab the elastic of his sweat pants and pull down and I’m surprised that he lets me.   
He then helps me get rid of my pants. 

Simon   
I’m in his lap and we’re clad only in our boxers and I keep trying not to look down to see his thing clearly hard. We’re rubbing up and down on each other and I’m breathing heavy. I put my hands on his shoulders and grind faster until I’m coming in my boxers.   
Baz finishes not even a second after.   
We’re breathing so heavy and my head is on his shoulder.   
This I think is pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> love this  
> Please comment:)


End file.
